1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors for shielded multiconductor cables of electronic equipment in automobiles, for example, and methods of loading such a multiconductor cable on the electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 9 shows a conventional shielded cable connector which is connected by stripping a length of outer sheath g from a shielded cable a, separating shield wires b from a signal line c, bundling and connecting the shield wires b to the contact terminal e of a connector body d while connecting the signal line c to the contact terminal f by insulation displacing technique, for example.
However, in the above connector, it has been necessary to connect separately the shield wires b and the signal line c to the contact terminal e and the contact terminal f, respectively. Since multiconductor cables have a number of signal lines c, it has been very difficult to streamline and automate the connection operation. In addition, the shield wires were removed adjacent the connector body d, the signal lines c have had no shielding protection in the area.